Therapy Session
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Sonadow - in order for shadow to keep his job at G.U.N. he had to see a psychologist every week, once a week to make sure he doesn't relapse into his old destructive ways again if one person pisses him off. He is far from that point in his life now with sonic in his life as his only love, making him into a better person
1. Love Changes Everything

Shadow sat in the small waiting room, he was looking over an older magazine. As he flipped through the pages, he found a picture of the all too familiar face. A blue hedgehog, arms wrapped in bandages and his torso was rapped too. He had a cock signature grin plastered on his face. One eyes closed, a faint bruise was shown. You had to look really close to see it. It blended with his lighter blue fur all too well.

He shook his head at the photo. He remembered getting that phone call at work about him being the hospital. It was Dr. Eggman that day with some knew contraption, plane-like air fleet thing. The Egg-something or whatever. It just got to the point where he was getting desperate for new names since anything he attempted to even try and use to stop the fast speedster always ended up making into a pile of scrap metal, explosions, and fire. Shadow always knew his doctor`s contraptions could be taken down without such a dramatic ending.

Then again this was Sonic he was talking about. He had to make everything go out with a big bang.

He remembered G.U.N. withdrawing him from a mission because of Sonic`s fiasco, sending in Omega to relieve him and have him finish with Rouge. He didn't argue. If it was Sonic, it was important.

Shadow remembered Sonic giving him the same grin in the hospital as he did in the picture. "Don't be mad."

Shadow just face palmed "What did you exactly do?"

Sonic shrugged, still grinning, "You know me, never a dull moment."

His face didn't show it, but he smiled inside. "That hedgehog will be the death of me."

He flipped the pages, coming to the last page, an article. Sonic and himself, standing next to one another. Shadow in a black suit, Sonic in a white one. He had to admit, both of them looked sharper than the quills on their back. Before he could continue to indulge himself into the memory, a click of a door handle and a women was standing in the door way. "Shadow?"

He closed the booklet and put it back on the small coffee table as he made his quiet walk. Ultimate hearing picked up a whisper from a man who whispered to his wife. "You thought I had Problems? Check out this guy."

Shadow closed the door behind him, taking a seat on the couch. HIs psychologist writing something down before looking up to him, then back down to finish what she was writing. "You missed two appointments in the past two weeks. You know your Contract with G.U.N. obligates you to be here once a week every week."

He nodded but confusions shown in his eyes. "I know but I wasn't even in the Westopolis area. I took the past two weeks off. Sonic and I left. G.U.N. didn't tell you?"

"They did, but I'm not an employee. I do what I think is best for my patients." She then smiles. "You have been seeing me for the past three years. I won't hold this against you."

He sighs relaxed a bit. The apartment isn't going pay itself, nor are the utilities, or the food that he puts on the table. Especially with Sonic who moved in almost a year ago. For such a skinny thing, he can eat.

"So tell me," a hint of curiosity in her voice, "Tell me where you went."

He smirks. "Soleanna."

Her eyes go wide in surprise. "Soleanna, the city of water!? I thought Sonic can`t swim."

He shakes his head. "…He can't."

"Then why?"

Shadow sighs. "We… I… I asked him to marry me a few months back. He agreed and I couldn't see waiting anymore. So I asked where he wanted to go for our honeymoon. He said Soleanna. He said he was there once for a festival but I never have been and I liked the idea. We got married and the next day we left."

She writes in her notebook. "Didn't you think that was a little quick for both of you?"

"No. Love is love, Doctor. I know what I have done in my life I can't change. I can't fix what I have broken. I have never actually been sure about anything. Even when it comes who I actually am." He looks down to his gloved left hand, playing with the thick solid around his figure hidden underneath. "But, if I have ever been sure of anything it was this. His love will always be freedom but at the end of the day he always comes home to me. I knew he was the one when G.U.N. took me for an entire month and when I got home, sonic greeted me with tears in his eyes, something no one has ever seen him do. It was then I knew, I never wanted to let him go. He was something very special."

She smiles. He had come a long way since their first appointment three ago. He never talked about anything and now, they have grown to trust one another on a patient and professional status.

"Does this help your sexual relationship with him? You told me you were saving yourself for marriage."

"I lost it to him on our trip." He blushes. Putting his hands to his face. What an embarrassing topic. "He told me I was his first. Gods. It's still so surreal to me."

"What made you want to wait?" she asked. Jotting more things down

"Well, it started when I was young. Maria always told me that my first time was to be special with someone that I truly did love. Maria always new best. She gave the best advice when it came to my upbringing. She told me to wait till I was married so I knew it was the right time." He shook his head, chuckling to himself, almost in a pity sense. "Can't believe that after everything I did, that was really the only moral value I had…"

She looks up from her notebook. "Yes, you did. Did you or did you not wait till after Sonic turned eighteen to ask him to move in with you. You're not exactly his age either. "

Shadow glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing it's not supposed to." She shakes her head. "Look at the time gap. Fifty years? If that didn't find that to be a worry you would not have waited so long."

He sighs. "You're right, Doctor. However I feel like I need to point out that everything DOES work in… that area."

"You were afraid you weren't going to be able to…"

"…A little"

She smiles. Of course she was right. That's why he was here wasn't it? That and G.U.N. had made it part of his contract to work for them while seeing a psychologist, a therapist to be more precise. Better to talk about your feelings when you're upset then blowing up a damn planet. She changes the subject. "Tell me, you ever have any family?"

Shadow looks to the floor, "Maria and Gerald were the only family I had. I always had Rouge but we didn't get off to the best start. After that, there was no one until Sonic."

She continues writing. "He`s your only family?"

He shakes his head, smiling, "Funny thing. When Sonic and I got together, I thought he would be my only family, but of course Rouge was always there as a sister figure too. Everything she knows, Sonic knows. Anyway, when Sonic and I got together, I thought it would be only him, but he would always have his friends."

"Wasn't that way, was it?" she smirked

"N-no. It wasn't that way at all. It came to a point where his friends became my distant family. Tails is always happy to us, Amy isn't angered by our relationship, and everything just fell into place. Since sonic came into my life, not only as a lover but as a friend, he's made my life completely different, a 360 degree turn." He smiles at the memories. "I'm happier, like I used to be, fifty years ago."

She smiles to the black hedgehog, he truly has come a long way and she couldn't have been any more proud of the ultimate life form in front of her. "For someone who thought you were created to feel no emotions, you sure have showed all of them in this room."

He puts his face in his hands. Smiling. "I live for that blue hedgehog."

She smiles as she pulls out a packet from a folder. She flipped the pages to the last one and handing it to the black hedgehog. "Speaking of family, there is something that was retrieved about your creation."

He read the page and the bottom of the page circled in red pen was the word "MPREG"

His eyes went wide as he read about how this even came into Gerald's mind. He shakes his head smiling, excited about the news but also a little disturbed on how the doctor even came up with such an idea for him. Then again, there is his grandson, Dr. Eggman. "Now I know what side of the family the doctor gets his mind from."

He hands her the packet back and she places it back into a folder. The timer rang, ending their session for the week.

He stands and makes his way for the door. Before he opens the door the doctor calls back to make him look to her. "Shadow, no matter what people tell you. I think these visits help you. I also think Sonic had helped just a little bit more."

"I could have told you that before we even got started today." He smiles to her which soon turns back into a scowl as he turns the handle and leaves her room. He walks into the lobby and his eyes meet with the man who made the comment about him earlier.

He walks past the man and to the door that leads to the hall.

He turned to face the man, putting the fear of god into him. "I heard what you said."

Then left for the hall as everyone just stared in bewilderment. One person in the waiting room broke the silence.

"Sucks to be you."


	2. Love Finds A Way

Shadow set in the small waiting room lobby. He scrolled through a magazine as he waited for his name to be called. For some reason they always seemed to schedule his appointment the same day and close to the same time as the same man who sat with his wife who had made a comment about him a few months ago, however, Shadow being… well, Shadow, the air was never cleared of the tension both brought into the waiting room.

The man sent a few stared to the black hedgehog but did his best avert his eyes when the black hedgehog eye balled him. However, Shadow always made sure that his waiting room enemy felt his cold hard glare. It was pretty clear.

Things were going to be sour for a while.

Just on cue, his phone went off with a text from Sonic. He just gave a small 'Hmph.' Sonic knew Shadow better than anyone.

'Don't cause problems with ur waiting room enemy. Tails and I going after Eggman. He took a chaos emerald. Probably won't be home when u get home. Luv u.'

Shadow replied with a short but sweet message. He was never one for words.

'See you when I get home. Luv u 2. B carful. Tails too.'

As soon as he pressed send, he placed his phone back behind him. It was perfect timing too because a handle turned and the door to the back room opened. His prayers were answered when she called a name.

"Shadow?"

He stood and made his imitating strut across the waiting room the door. The man looked up and stared up at him as he walked by and Shadow just stared down at him, until he made it to the second hall. Relieved he was called. He couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

Shadow opens the door and walks into a small room, the same room he has been going to once a week every week for 3 years… accept the two weeks he took off when he got married. She did keep her promise. She never told G.U.N. about it, which meant he could keep his job.

"Shadow. Take a seat." He smiles to the black hedgehog as he takes a seat on the couch. "Sonic didn't come today?"

"Eggman decided to pull a fast one and steal a chaos emerald. I will try and bring him next month. The doctor never gives anyone a break."

"No. No he doesn't." She smiled, pulling out a notebook and a pen. She starts her writing. "Speaking of Sonic, how is he?"

Shadow smiles, a topic he never got tired of. "Actually, he's excellent."

"And your marriage?"

He smiles remembering the text he got today from his significant other. "Very well. I don't understand why people say when you get married that things in the relationship change. Things for us haven't. Things are still fun, new, exciting, and… still spiced in the… um… bedroom."

She jots a few things down in her notebook. Her face then turned serious as Shadow saw her circle something in her book. "Did you… tell Sonic about your… how should I put this? Your reproductive organs."

"We talked about it." His face goes serious for a minute. Thinking back on the conversation they had a few weeks ago. Boy that was one hell of a sit down conversation. He basically sat Sonic down in the living room on the couch; he held his hands and just laid it out flat. Shadow was never the one to beat around the bush. 'Sonic, a data base was found that I am an mpreg, and I can carry a baby. So if you really want one of your own, think about it.'

Now that he thought about it, he could have been a little easier on the news but the blue hedgehog's face was priceless after he just sat there on the couch, letting sonic take in the news, and just saw his face mixed with confusion, excitement, and somewhat disturbed. Finally he looked up to Shadow, the only thing that came to Sonic's mind and out of his mouth. "Huh!?"

"We both agree that we want a child of our own, and I said I was willing to grant him that. He was ecstatic but we are also worried about having me out of work and out of battle for nine months. We pretty much found that Omega would cover my missions and rouge would do the same. Knuckles agreed he would step in for Sonic and go with Tails, if I needed him home. It's basically now we wait till we both are ready… or I get a surprise since we haven't been…"

"Not practicing Safe sex?" she smirked, she sounded like a sex-ed teacher. "Shadow The hedgehog?"

More so when she used his full name.

"No…" he didn't see the point, for two reasons really. One, he was created so solve the mystery of illness. If he did catch anything, which he didn't since Sonic was his first and only, he would be more likely to eliminate the bacteria or viral infection before even giving it to his partner. Two, they were MARRIED!

She sighs as she jots something down, she then flips her pages back a few looking them over as if she was missing something. "Shadow, I don't think we ever discussed how you and Sonic got together."

He shakes his head. "You never asked."

"How about we talk about that?" She flips her notebook to a clean page.

"its… complicated."

She only smiles. "We have two more hours. I'm sure I can follow."

"Fine. Hope you can keep up with me." He sighs as he looks to the ceiling thinking of a good way to start. "Have you ever heard of the saying 'begin with a clean slate'? Well, that's where it all started."

"When your memory was lost? Was that your clean slate?"

You know more than you let off, Doctor." He smirked. Then he continued. "Before my memories were restored, the earliest I could remember was being woken up from a stasis tube. After that it was all a blank. Rouge, I didn't even recognize at the time, set me free and we ended up teaming up with E-123 Omega to find Eggman together since we all had a reason to track him down."

"What were the reasons all three of you had to find Eggman?" she asked, jotting a few things down.

"Omega wanted revenge for locking him in the room where I was, I wanted to know about my past and Rouge, she wanted to find his secret treasure… something never change." He smiles. "I have to say, that was the beginning of the greatest friendship. It was her who got Omega and I the job at G.U.N."

"Seems like she gave both of you a second chance." She looks up from her note book before looking back down. "Please continue."

"As we followed the doctor's trail we ended up in Foggy Forest. That was where I ran into Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. They recognized me right away but I couldn't place any of them, until Tails said Sonic's name. After that battle, we split and followed the doctor to Hang Castle where his Name, Sonic, just stuck in my head. I couldn't place his face, but the name. I remember finally saying out loud. 'Sonic, why does that name… Bother me so much?' and I remember rouge saying to herself that she hoped I was alright."

The psychologist flips the page to the next page in her notebook, still writing, one reason why Shadow liked her so. She was great at listening because she always took notes. She really did want to make sure she got this story piece by piece and truly understood it. "Do you think that maybe, consciously, you lost your memory but subconsciously, old feelings were still there? You think maybe, Sonic's name was the only one that clicked but no one else? Before this clean slate, there was something before that, which your heart, mind, and soul wouldn't let go of or let you forget?"

"Exactly!" she actually nailed it on the head. She actually knew what Shadow meant. He smirked. "Your good. Well, needless to say. You remember that metal madness, with metal Sonic? You couldn't have missed that transformation, Right?"

"No. I remember. I was working here at the time. It was storming, and you could see a flying robot in the sky and a glowing star and two glowing balls. I take it that was team Sonic?" she smiled, "The two balls were Tails and Knuckles to back up their friend."

"So you do pay attention to the news. That makes it that much more easier." He smirked then continues. "After metal sonic was defeated, Sonic took off before I had a chance to even talk with him, which left me and Omega to pick up the tiny robot after his transformation wore off."

She was lightening up on her pen. It actually ended up dying and she ended up getting out of her chair, going to her desk and grabbing another three. His therapist was really into his back story. This was probably why they got along so well… Of course that not how it started. "So, when did the actually courtship began?"

"I honestly, I don't know if I can say that the Black Arms invasion was a good thing, or a bad thing… for my situation anyway. If they hadn't invaded, I would have probably never have found my memories. When Black Doom tried to deceive me, it became clear as to what side I belonged to. After their defeat, I promised to put the past behind me, but Sonic's friends wouldn't have it. They explained my previous lives, explained when happened and how I got free after my fifty year imprisonment at the G.U.N. base, and even went as far as all of us, going aboard the ark and pulling ever data base from every journal, diary, and computer about my life there."

"They basically found you, even when you have no idea who they are, they all knew you and wanted you to know yourself." She then looks up from her book. "But what of Sonic?"

"That's the miracle of it all!" he looks the ceiling thinking about the process was explained on how sonic and Shadow, basically made their souls intertwine, "Sonic, he told knuckles first about his feelings for me. He said he never felt this way about me until we went into our super forms together."

"How did knuckles explain this to the both of you?"

"He said that when took our super forms together, the term from the prayer of the master emerald, 'chaos is enriched by the heart,' well, the energy of the emeralds passed through our hearts. It wasn't like were head over heels in love or anything, it was just a small crush. He said that the god of Chaos would give us our own choice, to enrich our hearts, or to the feelings die in their own." Shadow smiled as he remembers what both Sonic and he had chosen to do. "We chose to test the waters."

She jots down the last of Shadow's story in her book. She had to admit though… that was one hell of a love story. "So tell me then, how did the relationship progress?"

"We took it slow. We didn't want to move to fast since this was new to the both of us. We started off with letting a few people know about it. We held off and telling Amy, only so we could let her down easy." He smirked. "I remember when we got everyone together, except Amy and told them about us. When we did tell Amy… she took it better than I thought."

"When did he first tell you he loved you, Shadow?"

"He didn't exactly say it to me, he said it around me." He does his best to explain the story. "Well, the media was talking about how we moved in together. It was more so because I couldn't take living at club Rouge. I was working at G.U.N. and pulling all-nighters as a bartender and I just couldn't take it. Sonic, told me that Tails needed more room for his inventions, so we got an apartment together. I pay the bills since I like to work for what I want and have, and not have it handed to me. When the media questioned us about us being official, he said 'we are together' then he just added, 'I love him.' Now that… really came to a surprise to me."

"Why?" her face changes to confusion. "Didn't you love him as well?"

"I did, I still do." he looks to his hands then back up again. "After that, when we got back home I asked him, if he meant it, that he loved me. He apologized for not coming out with it sooner, he just wanted to keep things slow, like we did, and he didn't want to chase me away. After all we moved in together after dating for a year. That's when he finally turned to me and told me he loved me, I said the same. I did love him. I had the same fear, that I would chase him away."

"And I remember you telling me you waited till you were married before even trying to have sex." She smiles. "It seems that didn't put a strain in your relationship."

"it didn't." he smiles. "I told him about my promises to Maria, all of them, and my virginity was a big one. He respected that. After all, like I told you, he was one as well."

She smiles, as she closes her note book, she looked to the timer and noted the last two minutes remaining. "Shadow, I don't usually do this but, I think this would benefit you. I'm giving you homework."

"What!?"

"First off, next month, you need to bring Sonic. Since you're married I need to meet with your partner. Second. I want you to write a love letter to Sonic. Bring a copy of it too. Lastly, and you're going to think I'm crazy." I want you to take this. She handed shadow a box. "Tell me your results when you see me next. These are due next month, but you still need to see me weekly. Got it?"

He read the box and he just wanted to die.

"Your making me takes a pregnancy test?"

"Hey, I'm saving you a trip the drug store and thirty rings." She smiles as the timer rings, ending their weekly session. "I'll see you in a week."

He places the box behind him; he would pull it out again when he got home. He didn't need his waiting room enemy seeing that he was going to test himself and see if he was pregnant. He would probably never live it down.

He gripped the handle, ready to leave when she called him. "Oh shadow. I almost forgot. Tell Sonic I said hi."

He turned to the doctor. He face stern.

"I will." He then turned the handle and walked down the hall, to the last door. He braced himself for the loby.

When he opened the door, sure enough, with his luck, his 'good waiting room buddy' was still in there.

He could feel the staring of the man as he made it across the small lobby and opened the door to leave.

But of course, like every week, he just has to open his mouth and say something.

"Stop staring at me. Take a picture or find one in a magazine or online. There are plenty and they last longer."

And like every week, he just leaves the lobby without another word. His Dark Rider in the Parking lot.

Some guy pulls his hood off along with his baseball cap. Obviously trying to pretend he was asleep, trying to avoid the confrontation the black hedgehog and that same man always seem to have when they have an appointment scheduled on the same day around the same time.

"You two really don't get along, huh?"


	3. Meet As A Couple

Not a word came from Shadows lips as he sat and waited in the small lobby for his name to be called. In one had was a magazine he was flipping through, one particular page had caught his interest, his other hand was preoccupied by another.

Shadow had his gloved pinky intertwined with another gloved pinky, obviously trying to get a rise from the black hedgehog. Shadow was more resilient than that and kept reading.

The only thing that took his focus from the article he was reading was of the door opening across the lobby, same thing routine every week.

"Shadow?"

Shadow stands, taking the gloved hand that was bothering his before, smiling to his mate as they joined their hands and walked across the lobby to the conjoining hallway.

Of course, like all routines, nothing seem to change.

"Is that guy that pests you when you come here? Ha! We can take him in a Super Sonic Second."

Shadow just smirked as he walked past his 'lobby friendly rival'

Well, not really. Sonic was a friendly rival and look where they are now, in love. This guy didn't have a chance. Enemy it stays.

Shadow didn't say anything, the guys face was enough to see just how bad it was going to be for him today. Every week he had to deal with only Shadow, well now u got his double, his complete opposite, but with them looking alike was enough to make anyone worry.

Shadow led Sonic by the hand, down the hall, not a word spoken to one another, just as shadow did on his own when he came here, every week once a week.

As the door to his doctor's room opened and both hedgehogs stepped in, she couldn't help but gaze at the sight. If anyone wanted to paint a picture worth millions and meaning much more in words, then the scene was it.

Both hedgehogs stood side by side, holding hands, and their free hand hanging to their side. Shadow didn't crack a smile, while Sonic had this cocky smirk on his face, it was yang and yang, looking at the two, but so much alike in other aspects. Two sides of the same coin.

She just gawked at the two standing before her. She had seen the two together in photos and on T.V. but never in person. Her voice almost at a whisper as the only phrase that came into her mind was unconsciously spoken, almost missing the black and blue ears. Eyes darting from the black hedgehog to the blue one.

"It's like… looking at a mirrored image."

She shook her head, noting that staring at the two like a five year old looking at a new toy in the store with her mouth wide open, was pretty unprofessional.

She smiled, motioning her hand toward the couch in front of her. "Please take a seat."

Both hedgehogs took a seat on the couch, holding hands and siting fairly close. She could tell right away that two were very much in love. They never released hands, nor did they want to.

"So, Shadow, How have thing been for you?"

Shadow kept his face stern, which Sonic just rolled his eyes too. He was never going to change the black hedgehog, nor did he want to. He loved him for who he was.

"Fine."

He then turns to Sonic and smiles. "It's finally nice to meet you, Sonic."

Sonic only smirks. "Nice to meet you too. So, I was a homework assignment for Shadow."

"Yes. Two of three actually. Under the terms and conditions of his contract with G.U.N." She smiles as she pulls out her notebook and pen. you had to come in for at least one session so I can do an evaluation on you. The second was a letter written for you, from Shadow, and the last… well. A 'test' if you will."

With the remembrance of his three assignments that were assigned last month, he pulled out an envelope. Inside she pulled out the love letter and his 'test'. She folded the letter back up, placed the envelope in her notebook. All that was left in her hand was his test. "How long ago did you take this?"

"Before I came here. The later, the more accurate." Shadow responded.

Sonic however could only stare at the plastic stick in her hand. His eyes wide as things started to click into place. "Wait! The tapping noise in the bathroom? You were in there forever. I thought u were tapping a pen. You were actually taking a pregnancy test!? That was the test she wanted you to take!?"

Shadow smirked. "Told you I was a special case."

"Are you… you know?"

Shadow smiled, crossing his arms. "Sonic, relax. It's negative."

"Practicing safe sex, Shadow The hedgehog?" she smirked, she still sounded like a sex education teacher

"No." Shadow smirked.

"Just switched positions up since we found out about his… condition." Sonic smirked.

Shadow's face went from content to complete embarrassment. He loved making his lover go wide eyed with his face going completely red.

Made it even funnier with Shadow`s arms still crossed.

"So this is how we are going to do this. Since Shadow and you got married, under regulations I must have one session with both you and Shadow since you both are living together. This is to make sure that Shadow's mental state doesn't change or relapse with you there. This is to keep both of you safe and keep him on a straight and narrow. Understand that everything you tell me stays in this room." Both hedgehogs nodded allowing her to continue. Shadow's therapist flipped to a clean page, ready to start her session with Sonic and Shadow. "Sonic, tell me about your relationship with Shadow. How did you meet?"

"That's a good one." He laughed. "G.U.N. thought he was me. Arrested me. Threw me in jail… underwater!"

Shadow rolls his eyes. "I apologized… multiple times."

"Well, when Shadow fell to earth after our fight in space, we ran into each other. There were old feelings but I never got the chance to pursue them until after Shadow defeated the Black Arms. We did our best to restore his memories. I confessed my attraction, he did the same and we took it from there slow, but steady. He told me about all his promises to Maria, mainly the marriage one." He smiles. "I agreed to wait with him"

The doctor smiled, she couldn't help but to bring up the subject. "And the wedding. How was that?"

"To be honest?" he looked to Shadow, smiling and nuzzling his cheek. "Absolutely perfect."

Shadow only blushed remembering the night they shared together right after.

She smiled. "So shadow has told me."

With that Sonic's eyes went wide. "What do you exactly tell her?"

"I told you, everything. Or were you not listening?"

"I was still trying to wrap my head around the whole 'hey Sonic, I was told today that I can have babies so if you ever want one, we can talk about it' thing."

"I tried to let you wrap you head and around it and we did talk about it. We even asked our friends, my extended family to help." Shadow smiled. "I just think it would be good for us."

"And maybe it will, but not yet, Shadow."

With that Shadow nodded in acceptance. Then the timer rang, ending the session.

They stood, making their way from to the hall, hands never releasing one another. Shadow opened the door first, letting Sonic out first. When they were out of sight, the doctor guessed their hands had rejoined when walking into the lobby. She could hear the dry threats of Shadow from the thin walls.

"I'm so close to spin dashing your ass."

She only shook her head, sitting down to unfold the letter and read.

She had to admit, he did one hell of a job on it.


	4. Family Matters

"Tell me more about your family, Shadow" She smiled, twirling her pen in her hand as she read over her past notes. "We never covered that in detail."

Shadow played with the bump under his glove, never looking up to her, he answered 'matter of factly'. "Nothing much to talk about."

She pursed her lips nervously. It was time he covered this, to let it go and let it out. "Tell me about your life... fifty years ago. Where you came from."

"A test tube. A lab. A space station." Chucks and smiles pathetically. "There isn't much to talk about there."

"Not much to talk about, or something you don't want to talk about." She sits back in her seat and sighs, shaking her head in disappointment. "Shadow? You were doing so well, little by little you were coming around. For three years you have been seeing me. Then, the past two months, eight sessions, you been shutting down, more closed in. Your six month evaluation is due soon too, if you don't open up G.U.N. will cut you until your mental state has changed."

He snaps his neck up to glare at her. It was one thing to threaten him, but to threaten the people around him, mainly the one person that depended the hero's employment to live. His newlywed husband, Sonic. "You wouldn't dare! It's one thing to threaten me, but you NEVER threaten my family!"

She sits calmly, looking at the riled up black hedgehog in front of her. She had never seen his crimson eyes glow like they did. She hit a nerve. "Let's talk about your family then?"

"I was a science experiment, made to be the cure of all diseases." He crosses his arms and lays back into the couch, more calmly but still pretty pissed. "A test tube, a lab, a space station, like I said."

"Ok Shadow, I'm not a scientist. I don't know anything about bio-engineering. The most education I have had was biology class in college, where I dissected a frog. That's it." She then smirks. "However, I know, that, to make a living organism you need an egg, and a sperm. I also know that hedgehogs aren't asexual so you needed two donors to produce you. I also know that no one on this planet besides you is an inhibitor of chaos energy, biologically, which means you inherited it. So, who, or what do you come from?"

Shadow could only blink at her in shock, she put everything together in her head. The small details she knows about his life from G.U.N. just putting basic knowledge into a more complex matter, and she figured out when she said 'or what do you come from.' He stammered with his words. Something that is difficult for anyone to make Shadow do. "How... How did you...know?"

"G.U.N gave me a few disclosures on your special abilities, time of creation and..." she pulls the packet out of her folder reading the last page, forgetting about the last part. "Ah. Here, unconfirmed adoption relationship with the commander of G.U.N."

"Maria was like a sister to him, like she was to me." Shadow whispered but his therapist caught it right away.

"So, you two have a history. We will talk about that another time." She smiles. "So, Shadow, want to tell me about your family?"

"I don't know who my mother is. Before Sonic and I started our relationship, we did a DNA test, to make sure we weren't related. We weren't." He smiles nervously, thinking about his other parent. "My 'father', and I use that term loosely, is where my resemblance comes from, color wise. My species is my mother's side. Gerald wanted me to be a hedgehog, hedgehog DNA matched perfectly with Black Doom than any other species."

"wait a minute! Your BIOLOGICAL father is Black Doom!? The Guy who tried to destroy the planet? That Black Doom?" she seemed shock "I saw a resemblance with those other black creatures, and you had to defeat your own father, you chose the planet over your own family?"

"Um... correction Doctor. He's not my father-father. Just the guy that helped to give me life. He was never around, didn't know about him till four years after my release at prison island. Also, to clarify, I saved the planet for Maria and Sonic. If I chose Black Doom's side, if I chose that life, I would have been granted power control. But if I did that, if I chose that life, I wouldn't have my extended family, I wouldn't have sonic. And Sonic is worth more, so much more, than power and control could ever be worth."

"Then, who raised you, Shadow?"

"Dr. Eggman's grandfather. I told you, it's complicated. I don't have the ideal family." He shrugs his shoulders, but it's my family."

His doctor smiles to him. "Every family has flaws Shadow, no one is perfect."

"Doctor Gerald Robotnik, brilliant mind and scientist. My adopted father. He created me, watched me grow in a test tube, later in a cyro containment until I was old developed enough to be released. He manipulated my genecology a little to make it so I could have children, apparently." He closes his eyes for a moment, arms crossed. "Maria Robotnik, gentle hearted girl, my adopted older sister. Gave me life lessons that I still fallow, like the 'sex before marriage thing.'

"Do you know why Gerald brought you into this world?"

"Many reasons." He explains. ", then to study mortality and cures for diseases. Then when it came out that I had chaos energy, I was put in special training ops to learn to manipulate and control my abilities. That was when I was told about the chaos emeralds. I then found out later I was supposed to collect the chaos emeralds to help Black Doom take over Earth, since it was a deal gone wrong to get Black Dooms DNA, to complete the Ultimate lifeform. Deal with the devil, of course, I remembered Maria's wish and decided I would save the earth and life among these people. So my purpose now is to be a devoted, married husband."

"Study for cures of diseases and immunity?" she shook her head in confusion, "Why?"

"Maria fell ill to a disease that no one knew anything about." Shadow explains. "I became the test subject on immunity and immune defense on diseases along with infection of the nervous system. The disease wasn't given a name until many years later called Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome. The fruits of the doctors research helped but fifty years ago, resources were limited, even if the space colony was very well ahead in the technology spectrum in those years."

"Tell me about Maria"

"Maria was dying." He puts his face into his hands, composing himself before continuing, "Maria, was my sister, we were close. We slept in the same room, she read me books before we went to sleep, we would look out the observatory windows looking at this planet below us, wishing and wanted to visit this place together. We snuck out to the main kitchen for midnight snacks. I would use my chaos control abilities to get us places without being seen. Believe me! If I was as skilled as I am today, I would have chaos controlled both of us here, and if I was fast enough, I could have saved her from being shot that day! I could have saved her, like she saved me!"

His doctor could see one tear escape his eyes. "Shadow?"

"You know something? You know what the two hardest things in my life were?"

She shakes her head. Astonished about the emotion this hedgehog is showing.

"When I would go to bed and I had a hard time sleeping, Maria would rub my back, belly, arms, anything to get me to relax. Her hand would pass over ever scar, ever cut, every scrape, all of them from my time in the lab to make me, 'flawless'." Shadow wiped his eyes, then continued, "She would ask me if I was mad at the humans for doing what they did. I always told her no, because I knew she loved them like she loved me."

"And the other?"

"The first time, Sonic and I got intimate for the first time, it was first time anyone had really touched me, ruffled the fur, to feel the scars, more then and now. Bullet wounds, near death misses, and he was first who ever felt any of those. More so on my chest, wrists and neck, where you can barely feel it. He was the first person to ever feel those scars underneath." He sighs relaxing. "Sonic was the one who saw first had of what humans put me through, he was the only one to say to me 'I understand now, why you felt the way you did'."

"Gerald did that?"

"No. His assistances did, needled, tubes, electrocution, small volts to the highest I could take it. Gerald, was my father. He raised me, took me as his son. I started as a sperm and an egg, much like anyone else. I grew into a test tube. As I became more developed I was moved to a cyro tube where I finished my development. Where it might take nine months for you, took me six since I had complete alternate DNA, however after eighteen I age very slowly." Shadow reminisces on his child hood, at least as far as he can remember. "The doctor taught me everything. Basic motor skills, reading writing and as I matured more, I got into the scientific stuff. Even started the training for my chaos energy and had everyone watch so they wouldn't fear me. It wasn't the scientists that fear the project, it was the government that didn't know me who feared me."

"What about your family now?" she asked, very cautiously, not wanting to get him pissed again.

"Sonic is my family, my only family. His friends though, they're family to me as well. Rouge is like my sister, we have always been tight, but she won't ever take Maria's place. Tails, he does a lot for us. My bike breaks down, he the one that fixes it, even maintains Sonic's car, even though he don't need it. Amy has respected our relationship to the fullest, we talk more than we did before. Knuckles... he's... cool, even if he thinks Sonic's middle name is 'The'. He and Rouge need to get over one another and just get together. All they do is flirt."

The timer rang, ending the session, Shadow stood, wiping his eyes, still red from his emotional outburst.

"Before you go Shadow, I have to know, how did you propose to the blue speeder?"

Shadow shook his head, same scowl he always wore when he was ready to leave. "I don't come from a traditional up bring, or family. He hasn't really come from a tradition family either. I wanted to make at least a few things in our relationship tradition. So I got him a simple gold ring with gem imbedded into it."

"That's really thoughtful shadow." She writes a few things down in a packet. "I think your mental state is fine. Under my diagnosis G.U.N. will still keep you an employer."

XXX

Shadow left into the Lobby, Sonic there waiting for him, playing a game on his phone.

"Shadow? You're done? How-" He noticed right away the red eyes the black hedgehog had been crying. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Shadow only shook head.

Sonic placed a hand on his lover's cheek. "Talk to me, I hate seeing like this."

Shadow only pulled the blue one closer to his body, his hand on Sonic, and kissed him passionately. "All you have to know is that I love you. I'll tell you when we get home."

Sonic only smiled. "Alright, Shadow. When we get home, we can talk."

Shadow smiled before taking the hedgehog's hand gently and leading him out of the lobby.

XXX

Wow! that was... Emotional huh? Don't worry everyone, this wont be over for a while. i have so many ideas for this, as well as my other stories. I use the resources on this site to my full advantage, so when its completes, it will say completed. No worried here, same goes for the other stories. Later my adoring fans. I do love every one of you. Your thoughts, comments, and concerns are ever much appreciated.


	5. Chaos Made Us One

Sonic smiles as he sits next to Shadow in the waiting room, once in a while glancing an eye away from the magazine and over to the man across the room. He didn't trust the guy. It seemed more like he was waiting for Shadow to relapse into his old ways. He trusted shadow and knew it wouldn't happen. Sonic however had the idea, with him being here with his husband, seemed more suitable if anything did get out of hand. If anything did go down, Sonic could stop anything before it even began.

Shadow however, didn't think this was necessary.

"Would you stop that!?" It was a whisper, but you could feel the sharp annoyance in it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sonic didn't look at him. One of the small thing that shadow caught on about the blue hedgehog when he was lying.

"Oh my chaos! I saw you look at him."

"Look." Sonic placed the magazine up as a barrier so no one could hear. "I don't trust him. I feel like he's trying to get you relied up. I'm here for moral support. Okay? So I'm supporting your morals of not breaking the dude's neck, or chaos controlling him to hell, or... chaos spearing him to death."

"I'm going to break your neck, chaos control you to hell, and chaos spear you to death if you don't stop. Just trust me."

"I do trust you." A simple kiss was placed upon the black hedgehog's lips. "It's him I don't trust."

"Oh god, get a room you too!" It was Shadow's 'best friend. The term used very lightly. "By the Way, I know you are talking about me."

That magazine was place down real fast as both hedgehogs just looked at him in irritation. Both told them off simultaneously.

"Shut up!"

That dude turned back to his book real fast. Shadow look at Sonic with an 'I told you so' look.

Sonic on shrugged. "Well, we were."

Shadow only rolled his eyes. The next event was like the god of chaos had heard his calls. A door opening and his name being called.

"Shadow?"

Shadow stood and walked to the door way, he turned back at Sonic. "You coming or staying?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nah. I got business out here."

"Whatever." Shadow closes the door behind him. He can hear Sonic raising his voice in the other room.

"You're just pissed because I'm married to the ultimate lifeform! Dumbass!"

Shadow only shook his head. Giving a small 'hmph' and walked into his weekly meeting room.

XXX

Shadow sits on the couch across his doctor. She greets him with a smile, then her face twists into confusion. "Sonic isn't with you? I thought I heard him in the waiting room."

Shadow shakes his head. "No. He decided to wait outside for me. Don't want to know what he's doing out there."

She smiles and pulls out her notebook. Starting the session as she always did. "I wanna get into your special abilities. Something that seems to be the source of why you were referred here in the first place."

"It's not because of my lack of control." Shadow shakes his head. "It's the complete opposite, it's that I have too much control. I'm able to make the impossible possible, I can destroy cities or save them. I can form lightning in my hand and send it flying. I can have chaos energy radiate from my body and sent it out as shield projectile; a small one without a chaos emerald, a large one with a chaos emerald. When all seven emeralds are found and collected I'm able to become super. That's when people fear me. However, I only enter my super form with Sonic. Are form seem to stay with us longer and burn rings slower when we are together. Another theory of the echidna, the prayer I told you about before."

"Let's get into each one and get into the details of each. Let me get somewhat of an understanding of what these abilities do and how they make you, who you are." The doctor flips to a clean page. "First, please, explain to me what chaos energy is?"

"Chaos energy, is my life-force, it keeps me alive. When my chaos energy is drained, I'm drained. Physically. Sonic, is the only person I have met with chaos energy inhabiting his body. Well, let me rephrase that. Everyone has chaos energy inhabiting their body, almost everyone just can't tap into it." He held his wrists up. "These are inhibitor rings, these keep me from unleashing my full power. When these are removed, I reach my full potential of power. Something I've only done a few times in my life."

"Do you know anyone who's able to hack into their chaos energy?" The doctor asked, sketching a few things into her notebook. "More so, how, or why did the professor inhabit you with such energy?"

"I know of three people who can in tune themselves with their chaos energy. I, of course, The Black Arms alien race, Knuckles, but he's limited to only release his to the chaos emeralds and the mater emerald. The prophecy of the Emerald's Guardians, and Sonic." Shadow sighs. "The reason I was embedded with chaos energy was to see if it could boost the immune system in an individual, and it helped bond my DNA with Black Dooms much better as well. Of course when a few... side effects came out with it, I was put into special training to control my powers."

"And I take it, those side effects were, randomly disappearing, glowing red, sometimes a goldish color, and an obsession with always having at least one chaos emerald in possession." She smirks, he tone in a teasing manner.

"Why do you think Sonic and I move at such a fast speed, why we are neck and neck when it comes to speed?" Shadow only narrowed his eyes. "Chaos energy fuels his speed as it does mine. Chaos energy fuels my jet shoes. He is limited to what he can do. Chaos control once in a while, it gives him a massive headache and drains him completely, and he can go super. That's all he can do. Except one thing. When I'm drained, the smallest form of body contact from him transfers some of his energy to me, to make me feel content and less tired."

She looks up from her notebook. "And this energy, leads to all these abilities of yours? I think im getting it now."

Shadow looked at her shocked, like someone, unlike his family and friends finally sees what he sees. Understands who he is and what they shouldn't fear. "Really? You understand me? You understand why biochemical makeup?"

"Yes. This power that you possess doesn't make you dangerous, it's how you use it that can make you dangerous." She smiles. "But you're with sonic, so I don't worry about any relapse with you. But do tell me, what's it like to go super?"

"It's like a high, and not a drug high, but a good, happy, high. It's like... when you enter that stage, you're in flight, the walls around you turn into debris, the ground is no longer undo you. You're no longer held by gravity and you seem to wonder how you got so far from the ground. When you actually take flight your flying, and going, what feels like, a million miles an hour, faster than the speed of sound, but this time in the air. When I do it with Sonic, it's even more of a high, there is a strong bond and brings us closer." He smiles. "Unless you have ability to do what we do, you won't ever understand how deep the bond we share goes."

The doctor closes her note book, just on time to as the timer rings. Ending the session for the week. "Its been a pleasure, Shadow. See you next week."

He nodded and leaves, a scowl rests on his face, like all other days.

XXX

Shadow walks into the waiting room, surprised to see Sonic quiet reading a magazine.

"Hedgehog." Shadow calls. "Let's go. Uh... where the guy?"

Sonic smirks. "We had a little talk. Then he left."

Shadow rolls his eyes. He knew it went deeper than that but he wasn't one to argue. Both hedgehogs join hands and leave the office.

When both hedgehogs left, one guy broke the silence in the room.

"Dude! What the hell is going on in here!?"

XXX

Sorry guys, i know you were waiting on this, so here it is. The super sonic thing with how it feels? it feels like a song i heard from the knew nickelback CD a million miles an hour. its amazing. i didn't copyright anything. Sonic and Shadow is sega


	6. Blood Ties and Relationships

Shadow sits in the waiting room. He sat as he read an article about the anniversary on the attack of the Black Arms. That was Five years ago, and funny enough that's when he and Sonic started their courtship. He couldn't help but smile. If it wasn't for that invasion, he and Sonic would never be where he was, and he would have never gotten to know his great friends.

That's when a door clicked open and someone called his name. "Shadow?"

XXX

"Shadow. Tell me about your family."

"I told you. Sonic and his friends are my family now." Shadow shrugs his shoulders, "Except for Maria and The professor. They were my only family."

"No Shadow." His psychologist shakes her head. "I wanna talk about your blood relatives."

"I don't socialize with him. We didn't have the same views for the planet. He felt humans were pathetic and felt that the planet held much potential, and since Maria loved this planet I made a promise to protect it."

"Come on Shadow. You're being suppressed. You need to talk about this."

Shadow sighs in defeat. "Black Doom... Is my father. Biologically speaking. His blood runs in my veins. I was made from his blood."

His psychologist can see that Shadow was deep in thought. Did she hit a nerve? "Shadow... are you...?

"I'm fine doctor. Just talking about had made me open my mind a little." Shadow looks up at her as he makes himself more comfortable on the couch. "I'm just thinking a little into it. I mean, Black Doom was a ruler of a planet. The comet was a planet. Which kind of, made me a prince, I guess."

His doctor looks at him like glass just shattered in her mind before jotting what he just said into her note book. "Wow... Shadow. Um... You just... Mind blew me."

"And you know the rules. A prince must marry someone of royal stature." Shadow smirks.

The doctor just smiles back. "There are rumors that Sonic was born a prince."

"He doesn't talk about it much." Shadow shakes his head. "It's complicated to follow. His mom left him at a door step, then those care takers passed and he moved in with another hedgehog. Bernadette I think her name is. Calls her mom. Still talks to here, even though we don't live close to her."

"She come to the wedding?"

"No. She couldn't make it. She's old now. She took Sonic in later in her life. We sent her pictures though. We are thinking about taking a trip. She isn't very understanding of chaos energy. Just pulling a chaos control out of nowhere could... you know."

"Kill her?" his doctor asked.

"Yeah... I'm not into that life...anymore."

She only smiled. "And Black Doom?"

"I killed him." Then she shot him that look. "Hey. It was either I kill him, or he kills me and the whole planet. He didn't leave me a choice."

"Well... yeah, you have a good point. No killing after him though." His doctor smiles to him. "That must have been weird though. To finally know where you come from."

"Honestly doctor. I've come to terms with the idea that you don't need to be blood to be family. It's the people that love you that make you family." Shadow goes on to explain. "Sonic loves me. He welcomes me into his life. Tails accepted me into him home. Amy, Rouge, Knuckles. All of them were there in my time of need. Gerald, on that tape, before I had to fight Black Doom. The tape that the Chaotix Team went way beyond to recover and play? Gerald called me his son. Me? A black and red hedgehog. Someone who hold no physical attributed from him nor am I even close to his species. And he considered me his son,"

His doctor smiles as she jots everything down. She couldn't help but smile. This hedgehog, someone who seemed to be misunderstood and hated by all years ago, had always seemed to be able to pull a life lesson out into his sessions.

Shadow continued. "I think what bothers me most... Is the fact that Black Doom created me, and I never knew he existed. I didn't even know about him, but anyone else did. And...I'm not angry that Gerald didn't tell me about him. I was young. I started as two gamete cells, like everyone else. Black Doom's blood, only helped me mature for my gestation period. Then I became a baby and later grew into a child. I know why Gerald never told me. At that age, I wouldn't have been able to handle it. Gerald was my father and Maria was my sister. She taught me how to read and write, of course at a much faster pace. Gerald helped me control my chaos powers and had helped me how to use them in combat. Black Doom only came and found me when it was convenient for him, when he wanted what was promised. Black Doom wasn't a father."

"What sort of chaos powers?"

"Chaos control, Chaos blast, Chaos attack, chaos spear. All with and without an emerald." Shadow smiled at the memories. "My first car, was a power wheel thing. A two wheeler. Gerald built it for me, and Maria showed me how to ride. Gerald and Maria raised me. I know Gerald betrayed everyone for the power of science but I understand why. And he knew I wouldn't let his mistake live on. He made me to help this planet and stop Black Doom."

"You're ok with the fact that Gerald betrayed the world for science?" she kept writing.

"Doctor." Shadow shakes his head. "The only thing Gerald was aware of was that Black Doom wanted the seven Chaos Emeralds. Whatever his intentions were, they weren't know. Gerald was just smart enough to put two and two together. In his eyes, I had to be created. Gerald needed me."

Shadow's Psychologist looked at him. For the first time, He had her confused. "Why did Gerald need you?

"Because, Maria was dying. Gerald wanted to use me to help find a cure for his granddaughter's illness. I had such a powerful immune system that all illness I was given, were completely whipped clean in my system. The only thing left to do was to make my fluids tolerable in everyone's systems. This included a lot of time and a lot of tests. For Maria, I was willing to do anything."

"Tell me, what happened Shadow."

Shadow sunk his head, eyes wide as he remembers that horrible day. "It was that day. I was in the lab, they were drawing fluids from me and testing, doing their best to make it compatible for her. The alarms started to ring and solders were everywhere. I did what I needed. I took the machines off and went for Maria. She was weak and she needed me. I found and we took off, down the corridor. She couldn't run very fast and in her state, a chaos control could have killed her. A G.U.N. soldier pulled out a gun and shot her. We tried to make it to Gerald but all other ways were blocked. So she pulled me into a room, threw me into an escape pod. She hit the button as she fell to the floor and bled out."

"I'm so sorry Shadow." For the first time his psychologist had to wipe a tear as she heard the awful story. It made her understand now, why, he had become a stronger person. "But Shadow, after what happened, why Join G.U.N.?"

"Amy." Shadow smiles a little. "She helped me see that my promise to Maria wasn't revenge, it was to protect the planet that she loved so much, and to protect the people here. She also explained that I can't blame the people alive today for what happened fifty years ago. Besides, it was my understanding the commander who wanted me dead was fired and tried for his crimes. It wasn't supposed to be a massacre. I was supposed to be found and contained. Sure enough I was. Fifty years later, the Doctor found me."

"You seem to respect Dr. Eggman." His psychologist smiled. "Even though he still tried to rule the world."

"I let Sonic deal with him. The doctor saved my life twice. Once when he released me from my prison and second when his robot saved me from plummeting to earth. He took me in and fixed me up. Still, doesn't fix the fact that promise to Maria is stronger that of me owing him anything. My loyalty will always lies with protecting this planet... and protecting my family." Shadow smirks.

The timer goes off, ending their session for the week. Shadow takes his stand, nods to his doctor and makes his way to the hallway.

XXX

He was a little surprised to see Sonic sitting there waiting for him. Which also started tears in his eyes, to think, he actually had family now, after so long of being alone, he had someone, someone who cared for him as much as he did for them. He won't admit it, but Sonic was the one who saved him the most.

Sonic approached him concerned wiping away the tears. "Shadow? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Shadows face to a stern scowl as Sonic takes his hand and they leave the office.


	7. New Game Plan

Shadow walked into the lobby, as he did very week he came here, but he didn't expect to people to take double takes when they looked him over. He had to admit, he knew he didn't look very good. Before he came here, he was sparing with Sonic. Something he had promised to do to help him better in hand to hand combat.

He checked in with the secretary and took a seat. He knew his quills were a mess, not having time to clean up before leaving for his appointment, but it was weird. He came in looking like this before, but no one really took a notice. Why was this time any different?

He grabbed a magazine and when he went to open it, he realized why everyone was starring. He looked to his gloves and shoes.

He was still in his training gear. He forgot to change out of it.

Shadow only shook his head. Nothing he can do about it now.

A door opened and a lady stood in it "Shad-"

Shadow saw her falter in her sentence, she too was thinking the same thing as everyone else was. He only stands and walks by her silently. He walks to the door of his doctor.

XXX

The doctor looks up from her notes to the door clicking open. When Shadow walked in, she couldn't help but notice his much different get-up then that of what he wears all the time.

The base of his gloves are little longer, and the red metal plates reach past his inhibitor rings to the top of his hands. His shoes had the same thing, the metal plates reaches past where they would end on his normal outfit and stopped that the top and back of his shoes. She liked the new get up, but it didn't suit him very well. Or maybe it was the fact she never seen it before.

"New get-up, Shadow?" She smirks

Shadow shakes his head. "No, it's for training for hand to hand combat. G.U.N. protocol, It's also protocol to wear it in new environments. Everyone has one."

"Your quills are a little frazzled too, mind telling me who you were against?"

"Sonic, was my opponent." Shadow takes note of his doctor's look of shock and takes it as a need to explain. "Nothing like that."

"Then... Why are you guys fighting?"

"A few weeks ago Sonic was in battle, and Eggman was actually able to dodge Sonic's Homing attack. Something no one had ever done." He crosses his arms. "I took at upon myself to teach him some hand in hand combat. Some say stick to what works and what you know. I don't agree. When using the same fighting style over and over again, you opponent will learn the pattern and come up with a new tactic."

"And I take it, you do this at G.U.N.?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"All personnel are allowed to use the program to their own doing. I'm an employee, so Sonic gets the perks of that as well." Shadow explains. "We started off slow, with his homing attack. We made it a little less predictable and added an attack at the end. Of course Tails had a hand in helping in making that attack more damaging."

"Tails? What did he do to help?"

"He made this bracelet, he calls it an enerbeam. Tails, Amy and Knuckles, also got one. It helps in making robots short circuit. It also helps in combat. With this enerbeam, Sonic can either continue his homing attack or dive for the enemy and cause a minor explosion in the landing." Shadow explains.

"Was one given to you?" She asked

"No." Shadow looks to his inhibitor rings. "It was offered to me, since I'm like their family now, but I couldn't risk it. I don't know how it will react to Chaos Energy. Tails and Amy don't possess chaos energy, and even though knuckles if the keeper of the master emerald, he doesn't have very much chaos energy in himself. Sonic, he had a limit but not very much. The only time he can complete a chaos control is when I'm around. Chaos energy holds no threat to them."

"But what about you? If Tails had given you one of those gadgets, what would have been the outcome?"

"Both cinereous are polar opposites." Shadow goes on to explain. "My chaos energy could have no effect and I could use it the same as everyone else, or, my chaos energy could cause it to overload and put the entire planet in a magnetic state, or cause the world to implode on itself. So no, I'm not taking any chances."

His doctor smiles and writes a note down. "So, worked on his homing attack. What else did you teach him?"

"To me, combat is an art, to make your opponent fight himself." He smirks. "For a robot, the size of a building, attacking it isn't going to help. You need to have it track your moves, and hit you where you are. If you're standing on top of it, it will attack its head. Hence, brains is better than bronze."

"Hasn't Sonic always done it like that?"

"Yes. I just taught him how to do it in different ways." Shadow smiles, sighing. "One reason I started this, was to spend more time with him. When we fight together, it's almost like a dance, we are in sync. We take off at the perfect time and land at the same time. You really don't understand, unless you have seen it for yourself."

His doctor smiles, in understanding. She had seen it before. Then start by running next to each other, before splitting in different directions; a distraction technique. Then they meet back up again, going into a ball and jumping. When a hit is made they go into a ball for a second to break the fall and get right back into a run. She had even seen them join hands, look at each other in assurance and Shadow will launch Sonic up into the sky. "You both do better together, than alone. Anything else you taught him?"

"I had him learn a few fast pace punches and kicks. To better his damage output." Shadow smirks. "I also had him put on a different pair of shoes, a brown scarf, and runner's tape when training with me. The shoes will help keep traction in the base, and the tape will keep his hands and feet from getting sweaty and will resist an slipping."

"And why the brown scarf?"

"If I have to train looking like an idiot, he can do the same."

The timer rang, ending the session for the day.

Shadow stood, making a way for the door.

"Shadow?"

Shadow turned back his doctor as she smiled to him and spoke. "I like the Get-up."

Shadow didn't say anything back. He walked out the door, through the lobby, and into the hall.

"It's not too bad." He looked to his hands, looking at the gloves. He put his arms to his side and kept walking. His decision was made up.

"I still don't like it."

XXX

Hey guys, if you don't get the references here for the different outfits, it's the Sonic Boom outfits. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Through The Looking Glass

Her last appointment was over, which meant it was time to do some her office work. Six month evaluations were coming up for each of her clients, which meant, she needed to go through each person's folder and see how they are progressing in the past half year. If significant changes are made she can either deem them to not see her anymore, or shorten the times they see her.

As she went through each name, she jotted down key notes. One person that hadn't changed much and seemed like he had the least logical mentality was the guy who liked to start trouble for Shadow, and Sonic when he did come. He wouldn't be released for a while. John Doe, she calls him. Patient records can't be shared with other persons.

When she came to the final folder, she smiled to herself as she read the same on the folder tab. Funny enough, he had the largest folder. "Shadow The Hedgehog. Let's see how you have progressed through these past six months."

When she opened the folder, she was surprised when she found a note she made two years ago from where she first met Shadow.

Actually, no one matched Shadow with her. G.U.N. made it mandatory that he see her. They figured that she had the demeanor to have anyone open up and share their feelings and watch as mentality changed after a very short time. They felt she was a perfect match for him.

She actually laughed on the phone when they told her that Shadow was a hard case. It wasn't until they met for the first session that she realized just what she was dealing with.

She turns in her office share as she looks through her notes of that first day, looking up to the couch and chair where they sit for the same hour every week, from the first day to day. It feels as if that was being recreated before her as she thinks back on almost four years ago.

XXX

"Hello Shadow, It's my understanding that you are here because it's bound in your working contract with G.U.N. that you see a therapist while employed there. Correct?"

Shadow only rolls his eyes. "Yes."

"Since this is our first session like to get to know my clients and let them get to know me. I'll start" She smiles. "I'm a license doctor in psychology and have my license for almost ten years. I'm married but no children as of yet. I actually studied right here Westopolis. Moved here from station square and been here since."

"Hmph." Shadow shakes his head. "Isn't that a little personal to be telling someone you just met?"

She chuckles lightly as she jots a note down. "Well, Shadow. You and I are going to be seeing each other for a while. I'm an open person. What you tell me, I never tell anyone."

"Never?"

"Err... well?" She looks at shadow, she explains "Ok. If you killed someone, or someone is in danger, then I need to alert the authorities. If you're hurting yourself or thinking about doing such thing, then I need to report it."

Shadow gives her a look.

"Ok, Shadow. I know you hurt people before. But I mean now. While you're seeing me, anything happens, and you're responsible then I will report you." She smiles. "But Shadow, this is today. That was yesterday. Don't live in the past."

Shadow nods but doesn't respond.

"Anything you want to tell me?" she asks, trying to get something out of him.

"My name is Shadow The hedgehog, the ultimate life form."

"And?" she asks. "Want to add to it?"

"I have severe daddy issues."

She couldn't believe that even came out of his mouth. It was funny but it also left a million questions. Did he beat Shadow? Was he not around? Was he dead? Did he even know him? Did he...?

"Did touch you in a way that made you feel ... you know... uncomfortable?"

Big mistake

"You're sick!"

They both sat in silence for about fifteen minutes, just listening to clock.

"Shadow, I didn't mean it to come out like that..." She tries to apologize.

Shadow shakes his head. He stands ready to leave.

"Shadow? We aren't-"

"I'm done." Shadow ignored her as he grabs the door handle.

She sighs in defeat. She had high hopes for Shadow. She scribbles something down in her book. Then she hears the door open.

"I... I'll see you next week."

She smiled as she scribbled out the last sentence and replaced it with something else.

'through the looking glass' personality she wrote

XXX

She smiles as she reads what she wrote about shadow. "A closed off individual. He seems to put up a brick wall to make sure nothing can get through. He shows mental trauma. Something from childhood."

She smiles as she realized just how right she was about him. Childhood trauma was right. Best friend dead, grandfather and creator dead. Father tries to destroy the world. Could never really relate to anyone... Until he met Sonic.

It was funny really. Sonic brought Shadow out of that dark place and into the light.

She flips further into her notes. Three months into seeing Shadow. That's when Shadow started to open up more. She was actually shocked when he started getting into his personal beliefs and life.

XXX

"I'm a virgin."

Her eyes jumped from her paper to him in surprise. That was the most personal thing Shadow had ever shared in this room. She shook her head. Making sure she heard clear. "... Are you serious?"

Shadow nods, not breaking into a smile, his usual scowl. I made a promise to a friend many years ago. She passed away. Told me to save myself for someone I love, for marriage."

"Do you want to talk about her?"

"Not now, no. I can't." Shadow then, for the first time, cracked a genuine smile. "I'll tell you about her one day. Just not today. I'll tell you all about my past."

She smiles in understands. Nodding. "Just not today."

XXX

Through the looking glass. Black is what and white is black. That's what shadow liked to portray himself. He's this independent, dark, hunted hero with a very grim past. His reason for never getting close. When in reality, he was the one who needed love and acceptance from someone the most. His way of pushing people away was his way of getting close. Which was why Him and Sonic became so close. Shadow kept pushing and Sonic kept getting closer.

That when she found the notes from a year and a half years ago. The day Shadow's life changed.

XXX

"I'm in love with Sonic."

She literally spit her coffee on the floor when she heard that. Yeah, sure it was unprofessional, but not every client of her comes in, who is best friends with Sonic, and admits that he's in love with him.

She whips her coffee up with a napkin. "Well... Have you told him?"

"I have."

"And?"

"Well, we both decided to give it a go." Shadow smiles. "Take it a day at a time. Everyone is pretty excited from it. Not every day two world heroes get together in a relationship. Same gender of all things."

She smiles to him, proud of what he had developed into here. Still, she had a feeling those two would last forever. They were the same, yet polar opposites. Through the looking glass.

XXX

Wasn't until recently the two got married. She even got the vacation request that G.U.N. approved for the two. Guess they forgot about Shadow's agreement with seeing her every week. Though she couldn't hold it against Shadow. Truly she was upset and worried up it, but when he came back, he was fine.

She smiled as she flipped through the end of the folder, then she came across the love letter and the pregnancy test she had him take. Of course it was negative but that didn't mean that they couldn't change their minds later in there time.

She closed the folder. Perhaps shadow deserved more than a six month evaluation. For almost four years he had been coming here, mentality changing to a more stable one and finding love in the rarest of cases. Shadow did very well for himself and she was proud.

XXX

It was settled. If G.U.N. still wanted him to see her, then that was their decision but she felt he was fine to continue without seeing her.

It was a sad night for her now. When Shadow first came to her, he didn't want to be bothered, and to be honest, she didn't care for him either. Now she is the one who doesn't want to see him go and enjoyed seeing him every week.

Didn't matter. Personal feelings a side. One last session should be good.


	9. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

The doctor smiles as she waits for her last appointment of the day, reminiscing on how this very last session with the complex black hedgehog will play out. Will she regret her decision? Will the hedgehog relapse? She won't know unless a few risks are taken.

With her decision made, she places the letter and paperwork into an envelope and seals it up, then addresses it to Shadow's commander. A copy of the letter was mad for Shadow himself, to keep.

It was close to Christmas now, with thanksgiving over a few weeks back, it just seemed like the time to let go on his own. She felt there was nothing more she can do. Shadow had helped himself, and with Sonic now with him, his temper had curved. He no longer felt hate and angry. Now it was love and compassion.

And Just in time for the Holidays.

The door clicks open and it takes her from her thoughts as she looks to the door.

"Hello Shadow. How have you been?" She greats him with a smile as her eyes watch him leave from the door the couch. "Anything new?"

He shakes his head. But smiles. "No. other than holidays. I mean, I knew of Thanksgiving, Christmas and the other main holidays. I mainly studied them, but never celebrated. It's all new."

"How was your thanksgiving?" She asked.

"Since it was my first thanksgiving, I wanted to cook. After everything they did for me, I wanted to give back." Shadow smiles. "Sonic explained what the holiday meant, a time to be thankful for your friends and family. I'm thankful for them all."

"How did it come out?"

"I did a lot of cooking for Maria and I. We always got the munchies in the middle of the night and I always enjoyed throwing stuff together to make something amazing. Never disappointed her." Shadow smiled. "I made a turkey, stuffing with apple chucks, gravy, a salad. Sonic helped a lot with the preparation. I had very little idea what to do with that damn turkey."

She laughs. "Hard huh? A lot of work goes into a meal like that."

"One thing that I don't get doctor."

She looks at him concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Thanksgiving is a time of being thankful for what you have. Then the day after, you have black Friday, where people go and trample one another to death over something on sale." He shakes his head in disbelieve. "Sonic brought me to one of the stores, just to show me how crazy it gets. Mobian and human were waiting in line at 4 in the morning for T. Vs, tablets. Everything, just to save a few rings."

She shakes her head. "Yes, it sickening but black Friday is the biggest shopping day of the year. Stores get so many customers that they drop the prices of the merchandise. That's when mostly everyone gets their Christmas shopping done. Then you have cyber Monday, where anything you buy online is on sale as well."

"Speaking of Christmas, Sonic is holding a Christmas party as well. Doing a Secret Santa thing. I don't understand the concept." Shadow crosses his arms. "He explained it but, I don't know what to buy."

Well, do you know why you're buying for?"

"Amy. I'll probably buy her thing while I'm shopping for Sonic. He's shopping for me now, and I'm going to shop for him when I get out of here."

"Looking forward to the holidays huh?" The doctor smirks.

"Well, doctor, I've been considering one thing for him. Something we have been talking about for a long time."

The doctor's eyes went wide. "Shadow? Are you really…?

Shadow nodded. "I've thought about it. I want to start our family and so does he. We want a baby and I'm capable of having one."

"I hope it works out for you both." The doctor smiles, as the timer rings, ending the session for the day.

Shadow stands as he readies for leave. Only for the doctor to stop him. "Shadow? One more thing. You know of New Year's right? It's a little over a week away. Sonic tell you anything about it?"

He nodded. "One year ends and another begins, it's also a time where people try and change to better themselves. New year, new me type of mentality."

"Well, I want to help put your new year off to a better start." She hands him an envelope and a letter. The envelope addressed to the commander of G.U.N. he reads it quickly. "You no longer need to see me. I feel your mental state has improved as long as you and Sonic are going strong I see no reason for you to see me. Have a Merry Christmas Shadow and a wonderful New Year."

Shadow nodded and left, leaving the doctor at her desk. To be honest, this was going to be hard not seeing him anymore. The two who started so distant were now respected and trusted from both parties.

"Sayonara, Shadow The Hedgehog." She smiles as she placed is file into a spate filing cabinet, where the patients who were dismissed were placed. "Maria, would be so proud of you."

XXX

Well guys that is all. Hope you enjoy and remember, always review. I love hearing what you guys have to say, even if your logged in as a guest. Thank for everything guys. It means the world. and have a wonderful and safe Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. and very wonderful New Year


End file.
